


Everything's okay

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's not Len, not really his but he's okay with that





	

Len’s asleep next to him. His heavy breathing filling the small room that he’s in. He can hear Damien and Thawne next door. The two men clearly are a thing but preferring to keep it hush hush for whatever reason. Malcolm had long vanished, off searching for the final piece and Mick, Mick was sitting with Amaya, telling her that what she did was the right choice, that soon everything will be better for her and her people. 

Ray, however, isn’t sure that he made the right choice. He betrayed his team. His friends and went with Mick, a person he respected even if it didnt show. And that wasn’t, couldn’t have been the only reason and he knows it deep down because fuck, this wasn’t even his Lenny. 

This one that had eyed him up and down when he joined Mick, the one that had gave him that smirk and that look that his Len had done when they first met. This Len who pressed a kiss, a soft and tender one to his lips not five hours ago and Ray had been weak to give in to it and do what he had done but he misses his Len, missed Len period. 

Ray leans over and presses a hand to Len’s back. 

The older man twitches slightly but doesn’t wake up. 

He’s real.

Ray thinks. He’s real and he’s here and he’s back and it’s not an illusion. 

Len is back.


End file.
